Christmas Party
by Jazzeh-Kitteh
Summary: Akatsuki is having a Christmas party with their hostages at some random bar. Yin is having a good time with Deidara. Jasumin is enjoying herself by seducing Itachi. Its a very good Christmas for both couples. ItaxOoc DeixOcc Future for Unexpected Outcome.


Hello! Merry Christmas! This is Arya again! Jazzy and I decided to give you a special Christmas chapter. So I'll be writing the lovely first half of it, whee! Oh, and I meant the half with Deidara and Yin. XD She does the rest.

**Jazzy: **This is a future one shot for Unexpect Outcome. Thought you guys might like it P

**Disclaimer: Yin **is **Arya**'s  
**Jasu, Kaiz, Kyo, Mei, Hoshimi **are **mine  
****Naruto characters** belong to **Kishi**

* * *

**One Shot:  
Christmas Party**

_Yin's POV (Arya's part)_

Time seemed to have flown; yet it hadn't been at all long since she'd been here. Her ring was on her middle left finger and she gazed down at it. The dark-haired woman sighed in irritation. It was Christmas Eve today, and maybe that's why it seemed time had flown. Yin couldn't even remember her birthday, which had been December 3rd. Had she not been with the Akatsuki then, or had she? No, most likely she hadn't. But it didn't much too much of a difference to the woman. Sitting at a table in the kitchen, her fingers lightly tapped one at a time on the table. Her other hand was a rest place for her head, cradling her cheek as she leaned against it. Bored sable eyes gazed up at the ceiling and she huffed out a small sigh. Her legs were tucked underneath her and she was sitting on her knees. Her thoughts were lingering on and off of many subjects, with one main one dancing around and taunting her. Deidara. The topic kept popping up in her head and it would frustrate her. He knew she was a member of Akatsuki now, and he seemed a bit unhappy about it. Maybe it was because she was a female? Yin shook her head; she would never figure that artist out. Of course, he would never figure her out. They were both a mystery to each other, and neither Yin nor Deidara had ever decided to open up. It was like a war to see who gave in first. Yin was sure she wouldn't give in first, but he was probably thinking the same thing. They were so much the same yet so different at the same time, and that was bothersome. It made Yin grow antsy whenever she saw him around. Every single time she laid her eyes on the blonde her mind would start spinning. Her thoughts would come back and eat at her, taunting her to the point of insanity. She bit her lip softly in thought and didn't even realize he was in front of her. It was when she began to look down from the ceiling she noticed the azure-eyed blonde. Her body froze for a moment, not expecting him to be there. But neither fear nor surprise lingered in here eyes. People suddenly appearing didn't bother her, but what shocked her was her breathing had stopped.

"Konichiwa, Yin," Deidara gave a sheepish grin. In his hand was a small card that caught her eye. "Umm, this is for you, un…"

Handing the card to her, Yin gazed at it. It was somewhat handmade; he had added some things to it. Yin was an expert at picking these kinda things out, though. She knew if not, she wouldn't have noticed he added onto it. He was that great of an artist, huh? Her fingers felt along it and she felt her heart throb suddenly. It made her flinch as a feeling of warmth spread through her. No way, she hadn't felt this since…Yin shook her head. No one had ever given her something since…then. Her hands moved and opened it, an invitation? To a Christmas party?

"I was wondering if you'd come with me…it'd be better then Tobi, un," Deidara looked down. Was he being shy? Yin raised an eyebrow at him as she examined the man. Was he serious? He wanted her to go with him?

"I…" Yin began but she felt her heart throb again. Her mind raced to find an excuse to not go with him. Normally she would've all out refused. But something was holding her back from refusing. This warmth…she wanted so badly to cling onto the warmth. How long had it been since she had felt so…happy? So…involved? Like someone cared for her? In a friendship way, of course, nothing more then that. Yin had pushed everyone away from her, she held not one friend. But she had reasons and those reasons she'd chosen to keep to herself.

"So…?" Deidara asked after her moments of silence, looking a bit worried. "Will you come with me, yeah?"

Yin stared at his hopeful expression and bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just say no? She couldn't find any excuses at all to give to him. Even the ones she always had ready weren't coming to mind. So finally, she gave a small smirk and gazed at him.

"Alright, alright…I'll go with you."

"Yay, un!" Deidara gave a small grin of satisfaction. "I'll come by your room at 5pm to take you, ok, hm?"

"It's a date," Yin gave a teasing smile that faltered after he had disappeared. Hopefully he knew she hadn't actually meant that. Though, the man had looked quite delighted. Damn misleading words! Her eyes narrowed slightly, but then she stood up. Knowing Akatsuki and Deidara, this was going to be a teen-like party. So there would be no need to get all formal and stuff, not that Yin would do that anyway. She looked good in the clothes she wore under her robe. She stood up, unfolding her legs from under her and stretched. As she headed towards her room, Yin stopped and eyed the trashcan. Looking down at the card, she contemplated it. Her eyes shifted between the two things, but then she just shook her head and sighed. Holding the card close to herself, she walked quietly towards her room.

It was at 5 pm that Yin discarded her Akatsuki robe on the bed. Her room was pretty neat aside from her unfolded robe on her bed. Yin wasn't much for too much neatness, but she wasn't for being a slob either. So, overall, her room stayed quite clean. She remained in her room until there was a knock on the door. She had been running a brush through her long jet hair when her ears twitched at the sound. Her eyes lingered to the card that was on the small vanity that had come with the room. With a small sigh she set down the brush and gazed in the mirror. The marking on her left cheek seemed to laugh at her, and her eyes narrowed. This marking she had held on her left cheek ever since she was ten, she hated it. A small red dot was about an inch below her eye and then a line that was bent to make a strange look. Yin wasn't sure, really, how to describe the marking. It was just a cursed marking in her eyes. Tearing her eyes away from it, she decided to not keep him waiting. But her thoughts continued to linger at what she had said earlier. With a sigh, she gracefully made her way over to the door. Her movements were always fluent and graceful, it seemed. A talent of hers that she had worked on to make men stare. It had been fun back then, seducing men by the way she moved and another personality she'd take. Though, they all ended up dead after she was done with them. Never did it usually get far, not even to the kiss. Yin would usually kill the man as soon as she got him alone, sinking her fangs in her mouth into his throat. The four fangs that made the kids in her past label her a monster. Males were just so much easier to tempt then females…

Releasing a small breath, she opened the door to gaze at the blonde. Her breathing stopped again for a moment. She grimaced in her mind, why did she do this? Did he steal her breath everytime she laid eyes on him? A small smile danced across her lips as she gazed at him.  
"Konichiwa, Deidara-kun," she murmured softly, stepping outside. She closed her door behind her. He had also discarded his Akatsuki robe, wearing what he had under it. Both had left their slashed headbands in their room.

"Ready to go, hm?" Deidara asked, gazing at her. He thought she looked much better without the robe on. But, he wouldn't tell her that in that kind of format. It would make him seem…perverted. It was because her attire beneath exposed her stomach. He figured saying it that way would mean he meant her body looked nice, which it did. Her clothing was as it had been when he had captured her. The dark purple, nearly black, spaghetti strap shirt that only went to the beginning of her stomach before stopping. Then the skirt that held the same color flowing from her hips all the way down to cover her feet and barely touch the ground. But, he tore his mind away from the thoughts. She wasn't his hostage anymore, and he had been trying to work on making her a friend. But boy was she just as much as a stubborn bitch as she had been as a hostage. But, he loved that about her. He wasn't sure why, but he loved that she was like that.

"Lead the way," Yin responded and wrapped her arm around his. She flinched a bit at what she had done, but didn't think about it. He nodded and soon they were off. Yin wondered what it would be like; it'd been a while since she had gone to a party. "It's a teenage party, isn't it?" She gave a teasing smirk at him, but it was a question to be answered.

" 'Course, un," Deidara chuckled, "adult parties are boring, yeah!"

Yin chuckled at him and looked ahead as they took off. Time for some fun, apparently!

They were there at the party now, and had been there for some time. It was around 8pm and that had arrived at 6pm. So they'd been there for 2 hours so far. Yin was, though she didn't want to admit it to herself, enjoying every minute of it. She knew she could be quite a party girl when she wanted to. But she rarely ever used that side of her, except when she was tempting men. It had been a while since then. A while since she had killed a person. Right now she was dancing around on the floor as music played, and her talented movements, she realized, still made people stare. Yin didn't feel like being the center of attention at the moment. But she ignored them all, enjoying herself and not caring that people watched her. If they knew who she really was, they wouldn't like her. They would know of her bitchy and murderous ways and would ignore her. Yin was surprised that they hadn't noticed the marking on her left cheek. That usually told everyone who she was. But, teenagers, they would be teenagers. They all probably had yet to learn about Izumi, Yin. Whoever said that they ever would? It'd be kind of better that way, for her. Dancing was something she loved to do. She considered it a type of art, and she loved all arts. But she soon stopped and looked at Deidara, who was sitting and drinking some eggnog. With a softened smile she made her way over to him, sitting down on his lap. There was a playful expression on her face as he looked at her in surprise. Reaching behind her, she took a Santa hat and placed it on his head, then wrapped her arm gently around his neck.

"Hello, Santa, do I get a turn?" She grinned innocently at him. "I've been as good as a rouge can be."

Deidara watched her for a moment, seemingly puzzled. But then he smirked and laughed, "alright, un. Of course you get a turn!"

His eyes sparkled happily, "so, what's your name, miss?"

"Yin," Yin replied softly so nobody heard.

"And what do you want for Christmas, yeah?"

"…Hmm…how about some eggnog to share with you?"

"Alright, un," Deidara smiled as Yin hopped up. He stood up, keeping the hat on his head. He took his cup and walked over towards where the drink was placed. Getting Yin one, he filled them both up and returned. He handed one to her and held his up.

Yin chuckled and put her glass to his, "and what is this toast to?"

"Hm," Deidara went thoughtful, "how about you, un?"

Yin laughed, "alright, to me."

They both drank then and Yin could taste it. There was alcohol in it, huh? No problem. Yin could hold her alcohol scarily well; it took a lot to make her drunk.

Though, Yin didn't drink a lot. She loved red wine and sometimes sake, but that was about all she'd usually drank. She guessed this could be a special exception…

"Want to dance?" Yin asked, gazing at Deidara in what looked like a hopeful way.

"Sure, un…" Deidara smiled at her, was he slowly becoming her friend…?

By now she had lost track of time, and her vision was blurred. Yin was quite sure she was drunk or close to it. But by now that had returned home, and Yin wondered how they even made it. She wasn't the only one feeling loopy, Deidara felt the same way, she could tell. The hideout was quiet, but Yin had noticed some Akatsuki at the party. Maybe they were still there? Jasumin. Yin recalled seeing her there, so she knew Itachi had somehow ended up going. But all of that was out of her mind now, and she was leading the way. Her steps faltered every now and then, but every time she did she giggled. Yin was leading him to her room, her grip on his hand gentle. She had no idea what was going on through her head, but dammit she was following it! His skin was so warm compared to her naturally cold skin; it made her shiver with delight as she held his hand. Her mind wasn't thinking straight, of course, and it wanted more of the warmth. It wanted the warmth all over her body. Normally she wouldn't be thinking such thoughts, but they wouldn't go away. It had been so long since she felt it, and she wanted more of it. She felt greedy at the moment, but ignored the feeling. Greedy for more of the warmth, his warmth. Yin turned the doorknob and led them inside her room, then made him sit down on the bed. Sitting down beside him after closing the door, she took his hand and giggled.

"Hey…Santa….there's o-ne more t-thing I want…."

Her voice was slurred, but she tried to keep it steady. Yin wanted to not be so drunk, she hated it. But there was nothing she could do; her mind was in control now.

"What is t-hat, hm…?" He asked, looking at her.

Yin smiled innocently, "…you…"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then moved to his lips. And all I can say now is that it was a restless night. When Yin woke up in the morning, she smiled at the sleeping male.

"Merry Christmas….Deidara…."

* * *

_Jasu's POV (My part)_

A content sigh left Jasumin as she laid in the soft, comfortable bed. It had been such a long time since she was able to sleep in the mornings. Stupid morning sickness. Slowly she came aware of everything around her and her blue eyes opened to the bright light coming fromt he window. Squinting, she groaned and rolled over, away from the light. That did it. Her eyes widened and she shot from the bed to the bathroom joined to the large bed room. There, she threw up in the toilet. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the bathroom wall. Being sick always exahusted her.

The seemingly far away sound of the door closing came to her and Jasumin cringed from the sound. It was too loud for her at the moment. Her eyes opened and she saw Itachi leaning against the door's framing, watching her. Smiling half heartily at him, she let out another groan before leaning over the toilet and throwing up. Giving him a glare, she hissed angerly, "It's your fault I'm like his you know. You could atleast him my hair back or something!"

He was there then, kneeling next to Jasumin and pulling her long black hair out of her face. She tiredly leaned against Itachi and wiped her eyes from the tears that had gathered when the was throwing up. It always happened for some reason, she always started to cry when she threw up. It happened even before she was an emotional, two month pregnant woman. Nuzzling her face into his chest, she let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm so happy this only lasts for a couple of months. Otherwise I would probably have to camp out by the toilet at night because I'd be too fat to get here in time." She snorted and glared up at him. "You owe me for doing this to me you know."

Itachi smirked and raised his hand so he could stroke her face. "It's not my fault." His face lowered closer to hers so he could purr seductively into her ear, "You're the one who suggested we do it." He smirked and nudged her with his. "You're the one that got me in the mood."

Jasumin blushed lightly and burried her face into his chest. "It's not that hard you know. To get you into the mood. You're so sexually frustrated that you get horny when I just _talk_ about you being laid." She grinned and looked up at him. "I guess you were hoping that I wouldn't get pregnant right away, so you would have more time with me." Her head rested against his chest again and she let out a low sigh. Normally he wouldn't be here when she wanted to be held or sometimes he wouldn't let her, going into one of his moods. It was nice to finally be able to sit and cuddle with him.

Silence filled the room for a while, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, neither of them felt the need to talk or do something besides sit together. Looking up at Itachi, she smiled gently at him and asked him where he was when she had woken up.

"Hn. Pein-sama had a meeting." His eyes narrowed just slightly, not likeing what it was about. It surprised her when he continued, he never did share information of Akatsuki with her. For obvious purposes. "There is a Christmas party tonight and he wants everyone to come. That means you too."

She blinked in surprise. A... Christmas party? Staring up at him, confusion flickered across her eyes. Finally she raised an eye brow in disbelief. "A party? With Akatsuki?" She scoffed in a mocking way before pulling back so she wasn't leaning against him. "And what would be the motivation for this? The accomplishment of world domination? Or have you guys finally gone crazy -- more crazy than you are right now -- and decided that if you go to the party you'll become care bear and teletubbie rulers?" Jasumin snorted in amusement at the thought.

"...No. We're doing this for the hostages." Ookay... just a little weird. She blinked at Itachi, her wides eyes. "It's to helpyou guys get more... comfortable, you could say, with their captores because some are still resisting. Pein-sama doesn't want to loose a few of the hostages because they're so valuable." Her blue eyes narrowed slightly at the word valuable, but she didn't comment on it. Instead she let Itachi continue. "It's tonight. We need to be ready by 5."

Jasumin nodded and got off of Itachi before standing up. "Ok. I'll be back." She sighed. "I need to go warn Emi about the party since Tomozuko will probably blow it off until before the party starts. We don't need our sweet little medic fainting. I also need to ask her about a couple of stuff about the pregnancy, just to be sure it's normal." Stretching up, she kissed Itachi's cheek before exiting the bathroom so she could change and find Emi.

**Around 4:50**

Jasumin pulled the shirt over her head and pulled it down so it was on her. Not something Itachi would like her to wear since they all would be going to a bar, but he'll have to deal with it. Glancing down, she made sure her red and white outfit matched the way she wanted it to. It did. Good. Giving a satisfied smile, she stared off to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, waiting for Itachi like she said she would. Emi and Tomozuko passed through, the poor girl looked terrified. Not that Jasumin could understand why, Tomozuko was sweet and it didn't make sense why he was in the Akatsuki.

Smiling in encouragement at Emi, she waved at Tomozuko before they left to go to the party. A loud sigh left her as she waited for the raven hair male. Itachi came about five minutes later, dressed casually without his headband. That surprised her, she had been expecting his to bring it, even if he wasn't suposed to. "No headband?"

"Hn." No and he didn't like it. Grinning up at him, she grabbed his hand and started to drag him out of the house before he could decide to screw the rules and bring the headband. The cold air bit into her skin with merciless force and she silently wished she had something warmer to wear.

Jasumin finally came to a halt and looked up at Itachi, mock sarcasm was laced in her voice as she spoke, "Lead the way Master."

Itachi smirked, liking the sound of that. Pulling her closer, he lowered himself and stared at her, "After the party, _Slave_, we'll have a little fun and you have to do what I say."

Her blue eyes narrowed playfully as she stared into his onyx ones. "I wish. We both know that you can't have your fun until _after_ I have this baby." Brushing her hands against Itachi's face, she pulled away from him and started to walk in a random direction to the bar, where ever it was. They seemed to be going the right way because Itachi's didn't turn her around or stop her. In no time they had made it to the bar. Loud music could be heard from even outside the bar and Jasumin became excited in anticipation.

Pulling away from Itachi, she walked into the bar, looking for her friends. A low growl behind her told her that people, mostly guys, were staring at her in intrest. Not that she cared. Her blue eyes scanned the room before she spotted Emi, Tomozuko's captive; Aya, Kismae's captive; and Hana, Tobi's captive. Grinning from ear to ear, she navigated through the crowded bar to them, pleased that they were all together.

"Hey guys!" She sat down next to the three and got replies back from all of them. Intrest was in her eyes because of the blush that was on Emi's face. Grinning, she leaned forward to Emi and the others and asked, "So? Why is dear Emi blushing the way she is? Something I miss?"

Before Emi herself could answer, Aya blurted out the topic. "We're trying to get her to tell us how Tomozuko convinced her he wouldn't hurt her if they had sex! She's pregnant too." Her eyes widened in surprise. Glancing at Emi, she saw the girl's blushen deepen. That reassured Jasumin that she was ok. Out of all of them, Emi was the most vunerable because of her past. Aya was the most comfortable with Akatsuki and didn't mind to be around scary looking Kisame, even from the start. Jasumin herself didn't mind him, he was very fun to talk to, but Aya was at ease with him more than anyone. Hana was the newest to the group, only being here a week or so. All the girls were kind to her and reassured her that Tobi was nice and wouldn't hurt her. So she was still finding her place.

Her grin became wider as she poked Emi's side gently, watching the older girl. "So? How was our sweet little Tomo-chan? Did he meet your expectations?" Amusement flashed inside of her as she saw the girl give a small nod and get redder, if that was possible. It was common knowledge that out of all of the Akatsuki members, Tomozuko was the sweetest with anyone, not just his hostage, and he had a baby face, so he was voted to be the most adorable Akatsuki member.

She didn't get a chance to hear Emi's reply because an upbeat song came on and Jasumin was dragged out onto the floor by Aya. Aya was the one girl who she could go to when she needed to. The blonde knew exactly how she felt and since she wasn't terrified of the Akatsuki members like Emi and Hana, Jasumin could go to her if she needed to let out some pent up frustrations. Aya leaned close to her and yelled in her ear over the noise of the music, "We need to dance! It would be great to see their reactions to dancing to the song!"

Smirking, Jasumin followed Aya so they could be in Itachi and Kisame's line of sight. There was no point in getting everyone else all worked up if they couldn't get their captures worked up too. Smiling slyly at Itachi, she turned back to Aya and started to dance to the beat. She closed her eyes and moved her body sensationally. Pretty quickly, she could feel the burning gaze of Itachi on her bac. Grinning to herself, she opened her eyes and looked at Aya. They already had their plan out because a while back they had imagined what would happen if the two guys had watched them dance. Moving closer to Aya, Jasumin dipped low to the ground and came back up making sure to keep in rythem with Aya.

Their dance continued on for the rest of the song and beyond, she couldn't remember how long her and Arya danced before an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to the person behind her. Imediately bristling, she turned around, ready to kill who ever decided to get too toouchy with her. Blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw Itachi staring down at her with smoldering black eyes. They immediately reminded her of the night of sex had with him before she got pregnant. Grinning, she knew she had him riled up. Nuzzling her face, she let him pull her to one of the booths to the side. Jasumin turned her head so she could see Aya and she saw Kisame was taking her to another booth, close to theirs. Smiling lightly, she was glad her plan had worked and turned back around to see Itachi still watching her.

His gaze gave her butterflies in her stomache, she grinned up at him. She closed her eyes as Itachi pulled her closer so he could trail kisses up and down her neck. "I'm guessing you liked the dance?"

"Very."

She let out a sigh and relaxed against him while he continued to kiss her. "That's nice." Jasumin then opened her eyes and pulled away from him so he could stop. She wanted to be able to think corhetly. Grinning slyly at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him closer. Pressing her lips to his ear, she murmured seductively, "Did you take me away because you didn't want any other guys watch me dance or did you want something else entirely?"

He let out a low growl, frustrated by her teasing. "A little of both."

Jasumin smirked, "You can protect me from the perverts, but you aint having me tonight."

"Oh? I bet I am"

"No," She pulled back to look at his face, grinning at him, "because if you try anything, I'm pretty sure I could make you useless for the night."

His dark eyes narrowed slightly, "You wouldn't dare."

She giggled, "Yes I would dare. Kyo told me I shouldn't let anyone pressure me into having sex with them." Her voice became mocking, "Though I can't say that I did never let anyone pressure me into it since you had somewhat forced me to have sex with you in the beginning."

Itachi blinked for a moment and then smirked, lowering his face until their noses brushed up against eachother. "I'm pretty sure I could make you willing enough." He leaned in closer until he pressed him lips to hers, instantly washing away most of her resistance. After a moment, he deepened the kiss and pulled Jasumin closer. Her eyes closed and she pulled him closer, liking the feeling of having him so close. _Fight him, fight him, fight him! Don't let him think he can manipulate you! _Forcing her eyes open, Jasumin pushed Itachi away relucantly and shook her head.

"No. It's unsafe for the baby." Staring up at him, she watched the smoldering in his onyx eyes die down until they were back to their blank self. Though, after spending so much time with him, Jasumin was able to tell what emotions was passing through him. Pressing her face to his chest, she felt herself yawn. It was late and she was tired from all the dancing. Stifling another yawn, she closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest. "Can we go home? I'm tired."

"Hn." Jasumin felt Itachi lift her up and start walking through the bar and she knew exactly when they left the warm bar because the cold bit into her skin. Shivering, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and let out a content sigh. He was so warm. She could vaugely remember him carrying her into their room and making her get into some night clothes before she fell asleep. What she could remember clearly was Itachi pulling her close to his warm body and murmuring into her ear, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

-big sigh- I'm tired for some reason, but here is a one shot made by meh and Arya. Enjoy your late Christmas present you guys.

-Jazzeh and Arya

**Review** now


End file.
